Soledad para dos
by CarmeladeSanRosendo
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Jack Frost hubiera aceptado la indecorosa propuesta de Pitch Black de unirse a él y su cruzada? ¿Qué hubiera quedado para ambos, sino una sensación de arrepentimiento y fracaso? [BlackIce/PitchJack - "T" por el angst]
1. Prólogo

Una condena sería la palabra perfecta para describir la victoria del mal sobre el bien, porque una vez que ya no existe el bien… ¿qué queda para el mal, sino un mundo distante que lo repele, que lo detesta, que lo evita a toda costa? Es por esto que el mal es la fuente de la verdadera soledad, la causa de que nadie le tienda la mano ni siquiera para llevarlo hasta el mismo infierno. Sin el bien, el mal no tiene ni siquiera una motivación, puesto que su odio carece de sentido. No se puede odiar algo inexistente, mucho menos a algo muerto. El bien y el mal son personas, son todas las personas, todos los humanos tienen un poquito de bien y un poquito de mal. Sin embargo, una vez que estos seres vivos pierden su humanidad pueden formar parte de un solo elemento, muy raramente de ambos.

Esta es la historia del mal, Pitch Black, y del inhumano más humano, Jack Frost.

De cómo el mal le dio una oportunidad de volverse a él, y de cómo el inhumano más humano la aceptó.

De cómo ambos se condenaron mutuamente al aceptar un trato diabólico.


	2. Nieve sucia

El mundo se había vuelto más gris y aburrido que nunca. Los niños ya no celebraban navidad, desconocían la pascua de resurrección y eran ajenos al personaje que antes llamaban hada de los dientes. Ni siquiera hablar de Sandman, porque, ¿quién era ese? Ya habían pasado años desde que desaparecieron para siempre sin dejar rastro, de un año para otro las fiestas habían muerto.

Lo que nosotros, los simples mortales, no sabíamos, era que las fiestas habían muerto porque también lo habían hecho sus guardianes.

Sandman fue el primero en caer, una vez que Pitch lo borró del globo y pudo crear un reino de pesadillas dentro de la mente de cada niño en el mundo el resto fue relativamente sencillo de eliminar (aunque no fue rápido, de hecho, fue mucho más lento de lo que él hubiera deseado). El único al que le dio una oportunidad de permanecer con vida y a la vez le entregó el honor de mantenerse a su lado, fue a Jack Frost, porque en esa época fue tan iluso como para creer que eran similares. Es que sufría del cáncer invisible de la soledad, que con su velo disfraza la realidad y nos hace ver elementos que nunca existieron en realidad. Para él, Jack era un niño, ignoraba por completo los siglos de edad que poseía en verdad. Hasta el día de hoy lo sigue viendo como un impulsivo jovencito, pese a que la verdad no podía ser más diferente.

Allí estaba Frost, sentado en la orilla de un edificio, observando a un niño pequeño jugar con su nieve. Su mirada carecía de la chispa divertida de antaño, esa que lo invitaba a causar travesuras y unirse a los juegos de los pequeños. Ahora solo se limitaba a ver a esos humanos en miniatura hacer muñecos con nieve sucia de hace días.

"Frost." Lo llamó. No hubo respuesta. "¡Frost!" Nuevamente nada. Esta vez le acercó y posó su mano sobre su hombro, tal vez con más brusquedad de la necesaria. "¡FROST!" Esta vez sí logró que reaccionara. Jack se levantó de golpe y una ráfaga de viento gélido cruzó el aire, cortándolo como un cuchillo. Llevaba su cayado en la mano. Le dedicó una mirada tan breve como su suspiro y cubrió su cabello blanco con la capucha de su polerón.

"¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado." Su voz sonaba tan neutra que llegaba a perturbar.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Jugando ser un guardián?" Nuevamente se puso de pie a la velocidad del rayo, con los ojos chispeantes de indignación. Pitch estaba logrando lo que quería. "Eres tan real para ese niño como yo lo soy para él. Acéptalo, y verás que lentamente deja de doler."

"¿Aceptarlo? ¿Cómo esperas que lo acepte si lo único que quise alguna vez en mi vida fue poder jugar con alguien y que me llamara por mi nombre, que no me confundiera con el viento, o con una nevada que salió de la nada?" Jack mantuvo una mirada desafiante mientras que le recriminaba a Pitch lo que le había hecho. "Tú fuiste el que me condenó a vivir así. Si los guardianes…"

"Los guardianes están muertos. Y tú mataste a uno de ellos…"

"¡Mentira!"

"Aún si pudieran volver a la vida, nunca te perdonarían por lo que les hiciste. Eres un traidor, Jack, nunca fuiste un verdadero guardián…" La mano de Pitch se cerró alrededor de su brazo, ciñéndolo como si fuera una tenaza. "Ahora o tienes a nadie, excepto a mí."

Esas últimas frases fueron el detonante que hizo que algo dentro de su cabeza se rompiera, que se liberara de su amodorramiento. Levantó los pies del suelo y saltó hacia el edificio más cercano, arrastrando a Black consigo por los cielos. Cuando aterrizó, el cuerpo de su acompañante rebotó por el techo, desplazándose dos metros más allá de su posición original. Jack se quitó la capucha, y un verdadero tornado se estaba desarrollando mientras que ellos discutían en el ojo de este. Era momento de aclarar algo.

"¡Tienes razón, yo nunca fui un guardián! ¡Pero eran mis amigos, y si tú nunca hubieras aparecido, seguirían con vida! ¡Si nos hubieras pedido ayuda en lugar de atacarnos, yo te la habría dado, porque sé incluso mejor que tú lo que es que nadie crea en ti! ¡Tú fuiste el que nos causó esto!" De repente, el tornado amainó. El lugar donde se encontraban estaba prácticamente destruido, pero, en los ojos de Jack, aún se notaba la furia que había sentido. Se acercó a Pitch, que se encontraba amedrentado en el suelo, pero que trataba de ocultar el dolor que le producía su situación con una falsa mirada altanera de orgullo. No podía dejar que Jack Frost lo mirase en menos ahora, aunque llevase haciéndolo durante meses y años. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podrían haberse besado. Entonces, los labios del más joven se movieron y dejaron caer una bomba.

"Por lo menos yo sí tuve una razón para ser feliz."

"…"

"Eres miserable."

Jack se esfumó, llevándose la tormenta consigo. Pitch, abatido, se quedó tirado en el suelo unos minutos más antes de levantarse, pensando en que si no fuera porque lo último que le quedaba en su miserable (porque sí, era miserable) existencia era, de hecho, ese pequeño rebelde de pelo color escarcha y ojos azules, llevaría ya mucho tiempo fallecido junto al resto de los guardianes. Pero Jack era su amigo, su enemigo, su ser amado y su criatura odiada. Era, literalmente, todo cuanto poseía, todo por lo cual tenía que seguir existiendo. Y aún no saber cómo denominar esa sensación lo traía mal desde hace bastante tiempo. Antes de retirarse a descansar y recuperar sus fuerzas, se acercó al pequeño que Frost estaba observando antes de empezar su numerito dramático. Aún estaba haciendo ese muñeco de nieve maltrecha.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Pitch pateó la nieve y el muñeco se derrumbó.

Se alejó del pequeño humano llorón, asqueado.

Como si le costara tanto hacer otro con un poco de nieve más limpia.


	3. Dulces pesadillas

Tras haber pasado años sin tener más compaña que ellos mismo y un montón de simples humanos que no podían sentir su presencia, el aburrimiento y la rutina eventualmente los llevaron a adoptar algunas de sus costumbres. Una de ellas fue el dormir por el mero placer de no tener que verse las caras, de tener el poder de crear una realidad alterna en la cual cada uno de ellos era feliz. El problema radicaba en que, para alcanzar esa utopía dentro de su cabeza, Jack necesitaba estar más cerca de Pitch que nunca. Él era el único que no veía sus sueños transformados en pesadillas… tal vez, porque nunca supo lo que es sufrir una. Para él, quizá se trataba de un sueño más, y esto lo hacía inmune a sus hijos, aquellas bestias arenosas que, sin el permiso de nadie, irrumpían en la habitación a altas horas de la noche y envenenaban las fantasías más dulces de los pequeños, de los grandes y también de Frost, obligándole a recrear noche tras noche las desilusiones y la decepción que provocó a sus amigos. Era eso, o reposar suavemente al lado de un asesino y mentiroso. La segunda opción era la mejor.

Cuando Pitch entró en la vieja casa abandonada (pero bien cuidada) que utilizaban como morada, camuflándose como una de las tantas sombras que inundaban la habitación, lo primero que hizo fue deslizarse por el espejo, donde pudo apreciar al joven guardián (no, esa no era la palabra correcta) tendido sobre la cama mohosa y chirriante, dándole la espalda. Probablemente ya sabía que no se encontraba solo y que, desde la seguridad de la oscuridad, estaba siendo observado, porque se movió un poco. La sombra que parecía tener vida propia se movió velozmente para así alcanzar el borde de la cama, y tomar una forma humana de piel grisácea y ojos dorados, aunque apagados.

"Pitch." Masculló. Se notaba que el enfado aún no se le pasaba, y que probablemente no se le pasaría nunca. Al menos no por completo.

"Frost." El aludido se sentó sobre el colchón cubierto por una sábana medio deshecha por la humedad, y acarició su brazo a modo de burla, como siempre. "¿Problemas para dormir? Qué lamentable."

Jack tenía la vista fija en unos cuadros, también cubiertos de moho, que adornaban el cuarto. La antigua cama, la lamparilla sobre el velador de una madera ya irreconocible por el paso del tiempo y un tocador en cuyo espejo quebrado Pitch había detectado a su compañero, todo era de bronce. Los marcos de los retratos de una familia grande y soberbia en blanco y negro que tanto absorbían a Jack también parecían estar hechos de dicho metal. Una araña cuyos cristales se habían perdido hace ya mucho tiempo, no les proporcionaba la más mínima iluminación, puesto que llevaba muchos años rota y oxidada. El papel maltratado se caía a pedazos de la pared, y la alfombra despedía un aroma desagradable. Y, pese a todo, habían decidido quedarse. Se habían quedado porque Jack creía que no se merecían algo mejor, y Pitch recordaba su antigua guarida, donde había mantenido cautivas a las hadas y guardado los tan preciados dientes de leche. Nunca halló los suyos, pero sí los de cierto guardián irreverente de pelo blanco…

"Bueno, no soy el único en esa situación. La he pasado peor." Aún no había perdido esa chispa de ingenio y picardía que hacía brillar sus ojos y los llenaba de vida. Aún no.

"No, no eres el único, pero eres definitivamente el que más la sufre."

Hizo caso omiso de su comentario. "¿Qué crees que le haya ocurrido a la familia anterior? No recuerdo haber visto a esa niña jugar a arrojar bolas de nieve, o haberla visto en ninguna parte, en realidad." Pitch levantó la cabeza y observó a la chiquilla de unos diez años, de ojos tristones y vestido _vintage_ que en esa época estaba de moda. "Y recuerdo a todos los niños."

"¿Acaso importa?" El tono seco de su voz indicaba que a él definitivamente no. Aunque, por el mero retrato, se notaba que ya era quejada por suficientes pesadillas en la vida real. Tal vez falleció joven.

"Con esa actitud los niños nunca van a creer en ti."

"…Se ve enfermiza..."

"Gracias, señor obvio."

"…Y apenada… tan frágil…"

"No estás ayudando."

"Seguro su madre no la dejaba salir porque sabía que moriría afuera."

"Parece… un hada moribunda."

"¡Tan solo cállate de una vez!"

Pitch fingió sorpresa. "Creí que estábamos teniendo una conversación."

"No me interesan tus rollos deprimentes, puede que… puede que ya no recuerde a todos los niños." Jack escrutó aún más profundo en los rulos bien penados y la mirada distraída de la jodida niña. "Simplemente me olvidé de ella. No parece un hada moribunda, las hadas son más fuertes que eso."

"Ah, ya entiendo, ahora habla la voz de la experiencia."

"…"

Hadas fuertes e inteligentes que protegen a niños dulces e inocentes. Al final, lo único que distraía a Jack de su pesadumbre eran los mismos niños que, según él, había traicionado al aceptar la mano de Pitch y dejarse atraer por las sombras que acariciaban sus pies. Puede que no entendiera que era ese mismo cariño hacia los jóvenes, esas ganas de protegerlos y verlos felices, lo que lo hacía un guardián (al menos en regla), pero probablemente lo tenía más que claro. Probablemente por eso sufría tanto. Pitch encontraba eso ridículo, aunque le intrigaba saber por qué había aceptado esas mismas sombras que le acariciaban los pies a subir por su cuerpo y meterse en su cabeza, tomar control de sus manos y acabar con su voluntad, y lo llevaran a aceptar un trato con él. Por supuesto, todo esto ocurrió en un sentido metafórico. Todo hubiese sido mucho más sencillo si tan solo hubiera movido un par de engranajes dentro de su cerebro en sentido contrario con sus dedos largos, oscuros y delgados para que Frost se lanzara a sus brazos. Al final, seguía siendo un rebelde… solo que ahora era un rebelde quebrado. Y cansado.

"Frost."

"Qué."

"Duerme."


	4. Odio

Al final, no pudo dormir. No le apeteció dar una vuelta por la ciudad, tan oscura y tan solitaria, con sus carteles apagados y la infancia perdida de los niños, así como tampoco le apetecía más pasar la noche quejándose en silencio de aquella horrible soledad para dos que aquejaba a Pitch y a él. Antes, cuando aún habían guardianes y las noches eran brillantes, solía salir y esperar a que todos empezaran a soñar para poder jugar con la arena de Meme, agarrándola entre sus dedos, saltando para alcanzarla, siempre le había gustado la curiosa textura que poseía, como si estuviera hecha de todas las cosas buenas y brillantes que existiesen en el mundo… Jack se dio cuenta de que últimamente había estado pensando mucho más en él y en los otros guardianes que antes, casi tanto como cuando todo esto empezó. Recordaba con nostalgia el pánico que sintió cuando Norte le dio el rollo de ser uno de ellos, las responsabilidades, sus miedos, los miedos, el miedo, el miedo, el miedo, el…

Las pesadillas.

El miedo.

Pitch Black.

Pitch Black reposando tranquilamente a su lado.

Una nueva Edad Oscura.

No, tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Tenía que concentrarse en algo más, y eligió su respiración. El aire tibio de la noche citadina no llegaba a penetrar en su morada, sino que prácticamente se congelaba al entrar y casi podía sentir los pedacitos minúsculos de hielo que se le filtraban por los orificios de la nariz y le rasguñaban la pared mucosa de la misma, y el vaho que soltaba con cada suspiro monótono y repetido era blanquecino, como una fina capa de humo exhalada por la más pequeña y delicada chimenea de los hogares invernales del mundo. Se dio media vuelta para poder observar el demacrado (¿siempre había lucido así, o es que se sentía agotado de sus constantes peleas?) rostro de su compañero iluminado a la luz de la luna que penetraba por una de las ventanas de la habitación. Se mostraba apacible en su sueño, pese a todo. Del pequeño hueco que se formaba entre sus labios delgados también se escapaba ese pequeño aliento gélido que moría tras unos centímetros de travesía y se fusionaba con el resto del aire de la habitación. Jack cerró los ojos por un microsegundo, y, en ese parpadeo, le pareció ver la cara sonrojada e infantil de un durmiente Jimmy en lugar del horrible (aunque fascinante) rostro del que en otra época, su época, había sido el maestro de las pesadillas. Sabía que apenas abriese los ojos de nuevo, volvería a la realidad, y como nada podría ser peor que eso…

Tomó la mano de Pitch entre las suyas y las acercó a su pecho. Puede que se sientan como garras gélidas y crueles, pero eso es solo si despierta. Si se queda dormido ahora mismo, en su mente estará con Jimmy, vivo y alegre, y con el Hada de los Dientes, Norte, Meme, Conejo… todos aquellos que extrañaba y que pudo haber llamado sus amigos si no los hubiera traicionado yéndose con…

Pitch.

Una fina capa, un cierto aire somnoliento, cubría sus ojos dorados, que, a la fantasmagórica luz de la luna, adquirían una inquietante belleza paranormal incluso dentro de los sobrenaturales parámetros de normalidad de los guardianes. Unos ojos que habían visto una muerte tras otra, y que se habían reído del sufrimiento ajeno y disfrutado del engaño hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba tan jodido como el mismo Jack, el último guardián que quedaba en el mundo, porque si habían más, no se habían pronunciado ni llamado a una revolución... los guardianes en regla se habían ido, el resto de las festividades simplemente habían desaparecido. Muy amedrentados como para salir aún, suponían ambos.

Cuando Jack intentó retirar su mano, notó que sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de Pitch, y él no lo iba a dejar ir fácilmente. Por un momento una sensación fría de pánico absoluto le subió por la espalda, dando la impresión de que el maltrecho cuarto estuviese en verdad congelado, pero, como no pasaba nada, ese miedo irracional se fue casi tan rápido como llegó. Después de todo, si Pitch hubiese querido dañarlo, ya lo hubiera hecho. La única conclusión a la que pudo llegar fue que simplemente quería tomarle la mano. Por un segundo la idea le pareció repugnante e ilógica, aunque, ¿no había sido él mismo, Jack Frost, quien había empezado con eso? Con la verdad aceptada, volvió a relajarse por completo y la misteriosa y violenta brisa que había provocado sin poder controlarse se detuvo y la calma volvió a gobernar el lugar como siempre lo había hecho. Unos segundos más tarde, Jack notó por primera vez que las manos de Pitch eran tibias, suaves, y que no sudaban. Manos perfectas y grises en una noche imperfecta y gris. Las estrechó más fuerte, y le parecieron más tibias.

Dorados y azules, ambos ojos intercambiaban miradas mientras que ninguno hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por mover los labios y ni formular frase alguna. Por mera intuición, los dos sabían que cualquier palabra arruinaría el momento y los volvería enemigos de nuevo. Pero el odio, además de la fuente de su relación, era el veneno del alma, y estaban a punto de tener una sobredosis mortal. Entonces, en un mudo pacto de mutuo acuerdo, Jack acercó su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza pudo apoyarse en el pecho de Pitch, que aún le sostenía la mano. Cuando lo soltó, fue solo para poder abrazarlo. Hundió su nariz filuda en los cabellos blancos del chico y respiró, tratando de descubrir a qué olía.

Si crees que la escarcha no tiene aroma, es porque nunca has estado tan cerca de Jack Frost.

Y si crees que los seres malvados no tienen corazón, entonces nunca has escuchado el latido de Pitch Black.


End file.
